The present invention relates to a brake cable hanger assembly that easily connects two brake cables and a yoke cable which is connected between two brake calipers.
A conventional hanger plate 1 is shown in FIG. 1 and generally is a triangle plate that has a rectangular hole 112 defined through a peak portion and a base of the plate is bent to define a groove 111 such that a yoke cable (not shown) connected between two brake calipers (not shown) is engaged with the groove 111 and suspended by the hanger plate 1. A lock bolt 12 has a cubic protrusion 121 extending from a head of the bolt 12 and a threaded rod 122 extends from the cubic protrusion 121. A passage 123 is defined through the cubic protrusion 121 so as to allow a brake cable xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d passing through the passage 123. As shown in FIG. 2, the threaded rod 122 extends through the rectangular hole 112 and engaged with a nut 13 and the bolt 12 is rotated to securely position the brake cable xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d. When braking, the brake cable xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d is pulled and the hanger plate 11 is lifted and the two brake calipers are therefore pulled by a movement of the yoke cable. However, the bolt 12 involves a complicated shape and this makes the manufacturing cost of the bolt 12 be higher than that of the general bolt. Besides, only one brake cable xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d can be connected to the hanger plate 11.
The present invention intends to provide a brake cable hanger assembly that is connected to two brake cables and a yoke cable, and a bolt that positions the brake cables is a general bolt.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a brake cable hanger assembly for connecting brake cables and a yoke cable of a bicycle brake mechanism. A hanger plate of the brake cable hanger assembly has a hole defined therethrough and a bent side extends from a lower end of said plate. Three protrusions split from said plate and define three apertures. A flange extends from a top end of said plate and two notches are defined in said flange. A positioning plate is engaged between said flange and said protrusions. A central hole is defined through said positioning plate. A bolt extends through said hole in said plate and said central hole in said positioning plate, and a nut is engaged with said bolt. Two brake cables extend through notches in the flange and are securely clamped between the positioning plate and the plate.
The object of the present invention is to provide a brake cable hanger assembly that is easily to be manufactured and the brake cables are well clamped and positioned.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a brake cable hanger assembly that has three protrusions and the two brake cables are separated by the protrusions so that the brake cables will not tangled with each other.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.